New Beginnings Together
by R. Neve
Summary: Anastasia Steele is moving to Seattle with her best friend: Ella Lincoln. Never in her life did she anticipate living right underneath Christian Grey (not that she knows who he is). Never in her life did she ever anticipate falling in love with him either. But he's still the same dominant, with a sub under contract. Will he give up his ways for her? Will he fall in love with her?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everybody! I'm back!**

 **I've been gone for a while now from Fanfiction, must be close to a year now but I'm back and have a new story to offer. And as a celebration for the new movie, I'm starting a new fanfic.**

 **What if Ana and Christian didn't meet as they did in the books/movie? Would things be different?**

 **Read to find out!**

 **\- FS - FS - FS -**

 **As usual; there is no strict updating scheme, if a chapter is finished, I'll update. If not, then you'll have to wait.**

 **Also, there'll be a pinboard for this story. There's a link to my account in my bio and there you can click on the board you'd like to view. Normally all the pins should be up the same day as the chapter but sometimes it takes a bit longer to find the perfect picture to fit the scene.**

 **But you should head over to check it out.**

 **\- FS - FS - FS -**

 **Anyway, have any of you seen the new movie yet?I've seen it today and I thought it was amazing! Even better than the first- sorry to those who don't agree.**

 **Drop your opinions in the comments.**

 **\- FS - FS - FS -**

 **All rights go to E.L. James for characters and such, storyline is all mine as well as the OC's in the story.**

* * *

 **APOV**

I walked into the apartment I shared with my best friend and 'sister', Ella Lincoln, only to find it empty.

For 20 years we've been friends, so ever since I was one. Obviously I don't remember much from it but the story I've been told is quite cute. Aparently we were celebrating my birthday in the park and Ella was there as well with her older brother and their parents but no one came to my birthday party which was something little Ella, only 6 years old then, thought was wrong and joined us to celebrate. Ever since then we've been friends. Fastforward another 17 years and we moved in together in a large, luxurious apartment near campus so that I could go to classes easily. Her job was also nearby so it was a win win for the both of us.

Soon I'll be graduating College and she's already quit her job and we'll move back to where we're originally from: Seattle.

We both missed it and her family and so we decided to leave Vancouver behind and go back to where we came from. Our eye is already on an apartment we've seen there, in a complex called 'Escala'. It would be right underneath the pent house and it was much bigger than our apartment now with a way better view.

Even the price was good! It wasn't expensive at all for an apartment with those qualities. We only had to go see it in real life and since I've just come back from my final exam, we decided to go today because then we could stay in Seattle for a little while longer since I only had to be back by the following week.

It would be a surprise for her family because they thought that we'd only come by during the weekend but we thought we could just go see them because it's been too long since we've really seen each other. The daily phone calls and the weekly skype sessions were nowhere near enough.

"Ella, you here?" I yelled

"I'm in my room!" She yelled back.

I walked into her room and saw her in front of her vanity table with her hair in her hands, trying to twist it up and put it on her head in a bun which was failing because she had so much hair. Struggles, as she would call it.

She looked very mature and sophisticated, dressed in a white business-like dress with a pair of white heels and simple earrings in her ears.

I had to admit, I looked good as well for a day such as this. The meeting we had today was in the back of my head the entire time I spent getting ready this morning, I didn't care about my exam today but only the apointment with the real estate agent.

The clothes were chosen by Ella, not me because I would never choose something that revealing. I was dressed in a soft pink dress with a deep-v neckline and salmon coloured pumps. My hair was up in a half up-do to keep it out of my eyes and I was void of any make up or jewelry. I didn't like wearing make up at all and sometimes wore jewelry but most of the time I just didn't put any earrings in or wear a necklace because I'd forget it due to not having enough time.

"You look great." I complimented. "You'd look even better with your hair down."

"Really? I wasn't sure." She confessed, letting her hair down.

I never got why she always wanted to wear her hair up. Her raven black hair was long and wavy and very, very beautiful. Of course, Ella was a very beautiful woman in all. She was tall but not overly so, it wasn't as if she stood out in a crowd. She had a very feminine body: slim yet curvy where she needed to have them and she didn't do anything to hide her curves. Her face was soft but I knew that she could adapt it to a hard, cold-looking face rather quick and could slip into an emotionless facade. She had beautiful, shiny dark brown eyes and soft, delicate features.

Yes, Ella Lincoln was definitely a woman to be envious of.

"I'm very sure, Ells." I assured him before pointing to the clock on the wall. "Uhm, Ella. Maybe we should get going if we want to get there on time."

"Yeah. Good idea." She agreed.

The ride to Seattle was longer than anticipated because we got stuck in traffic for a little while but we still got there on time. She asked about my exam during the ride and we talked about some other things but mainly the ride was quiet, both of us enjoying the peace for a couple of minutes before we'd be hearing to many talk in the little time the agent had to show us the place.

We arrived with ten minutes to spare and the agent had let us know that she'd be a bit later because she was still stuck in traffic but would be there soon. Ella already went in the building, saying she'd wait in the lobby but I stayed in the car a bit longer because I got a call from Kate Kavanaugh, a girl I'd met at college and became pretty close friends with.

"Hey, Ana. I didn't see you after the exam so I wanted to ask how it went."

I smiled. "Hey Kate, yeah I had to run because I needed to get to an apointment in Seattle. Uhm, as for the exam, I think it went well but I guess we'll have to see. How about you?"

"Oh, just fine. I think I passed with flying colors. Anyway, I just wanted to ask you that and tell you that it is official that I'm moving to Seattle as well to work at Dad's company but since you have an apointment, I'll let you go." She was so excited.

For a while she wasn't sure if she'd work for her father because she wanted to start her career on her own, somewhere where she wouldn't have to fear being treated differently because of her last name but now that it was official I guess she was quite excited about it and rightfully so.

"Kate, that's amazing!" I told her, matching my excitement to hers. "We'll celebrate when I get back after the weekend, okay? I got to go. Bye."

"Bye, Ana."

I put my phone in my bag after she hung up and got out of the car. After locking the car, I walked into the lobby... straight into somebody's chest, spilling their coffee all over them.

As I looked up, I froze over as I looked into a pair of the most intense gray eyes I'd ever seen.

I think I just fell in love with his eyes alone.

Until I saw the anger in them.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 is up!**

 **I didn't expect to have the response to this story that I got. I mean, I uploaded this and not even two minutes later I got several mails saying that mulitple people had favorited/followed this story.**

 **Thank you for all the favorites and follows! They're very much apreciated.**

 **\- FS - FS - FS -**

 **All rights go to EL James.**

* * *

I am shocked, frozen where I was standing. His eyes held mine captive as we stared at each other. None of us talked and we just revelled in the silence. Everything around us was passing us by but all I had eye for was him. The only sound I heard was his breathing, the only thing I felt was the heaving of his chest as he held me close to him with his hand on the small of my back from when he prevented me from falling on the ground.

His eyes were still blazing with anger and no matter how I was feeling, I knew that it was better to step back.

"I'm sorry." I quickly apologized.

He shook his head and smiled slightly but it looked out of place on his face as his eyes were still expressing his anger though it has lessened. "It's fine, Miss. Accidents happen all the time."

I chuckled. "Though they seem to happen to me more than to other people. I'm a klutz." I explained before taking in his shirt. The coffee he had been holding in his hand was now all over it. "I'm so sorry for your shirt. Please let me pay for the dry cleaning."

"It's okay. I can pay for it myself." He dismissed but I wouldn't be deterred so easily.

"No, please. It'd make me feel better. I feel so guilty for running into you and looking at how you're dressed you must be important and most likely heading to-"

"You don't know me?" He asked, cutting me off mid-sentence.

I blinked. "No, should I?"

"No, it's just... I'm a very wealthy, well-known business man. These days it seems as if everyone knows me. It's quite refreshing to meet someone who doesn't know me." He explained and I immediately felt bad.

I could not even imagine what it was like to be known by everyone but somewhere I did. Ella's father is also a very important business man and he often gives interviews, he's always being photographed even if he's only just out with his family. It doesn't help that he doesn't do anything to deny the lifestyle he and his entire family dabble in.

The entire Lincoln family was part of the BDSM-lifestyle and their parents have met after their mother subbed for their father. From a very young age I was exposed to the lifestyle and as where they but we never cared about it. It was their lifestyle and their decission not to make a secret out of it which is something we never expected them to do but we were all shocked when it was revealed that they didn't keep it a secret for the rest of the world either. We all just thought it was something that we would keep in the family.

Definitely after Philippe decided to experiment a bit and ended up as a dominant, we thought that no one would have to know about it but aparently he didn't care either.

When Ella became a sadist it was always her intention to keep it within the family and didn't think anyone really had anything to do with it. She didn't want anyone to judge her for that and knew that she would have looks thrown her way but the secret came out anyway when her father had a slip up and accidently exposed her. After that she didn't care anymore and made no secret out of it.

Cam was only 17, a couple of years younger than me and while he couldn't truly be anything yet, he didn't mind tying up girls or blindfolding them. He was well on his way to become a dominant, something he was preparing himself for.

That only added to their appeal for the papperazzi as they were all trying to catch them in some sort of dodgy club which they should know better for. I had been in their house several times over the years, I had my own bedroom there- Hell, I call their parents mom and dad as they're more my parents than Carla and Ray- and I know exactly where they indulge in their preferences.

I've seen Ella's dungeon and I've also seen Richard's playroom though they don't go there as much anymore. Philippe has always been private about that part of his life but since I was his 'little sister', I've been allowed inside and could see just how he spent his time in that room.

Even though I've been exposed to the lifestyle all my life, it never held any appeal to me and I've never thought of experimenting with it- Hell, I was still a virgin, there was no experimenting with anything for me. But I knew that there was no submissive bone in my body and I would not be able to live with myself if I were to whip someone for my own pleasure, I've seen to many cases of abused children so I would not be okay with doing it.

No, BDSM was not for me. I'm more of a vanilla girl.

But anyway, I could not imagine being exposed like that. I've been associated with their family more than once, everytime I had been seen with Philippe they spread rumors that I was his submissive but he quickly squashed those lies and told them the truth but they didn't back off and were convinced that I was his sub.

As if.

But what he told me made me feel bad for him. Everyone knowing him, he didn't have a private life anymore. "I'm sorry. I can't even imagine what that must be like, I have friends who are always exposed but they try to keep me out of the paps way as much as possible."

"I learned to live with it." He shrugged of.

A man with a very short hair cut stood by his side immediately. "Sir, we need to get going if we want to be on time."

"Of course, Taylor." He agreed. "It was nice to meet you, Miss..."

"Steele." I answered, handing him money in the hand he held out for me to shake. "That's for the dry cleaning."

He stared at it. "Even after I told you that I'm a wealthy man, you still insist on paying for my dry cleaning."

"It's my fault your shirt is messed up, Sir. It's the least I could do." I answered before spotting Ella. "I got to go and so do you. Have a nice day."

"You too." He said before following the man whom I presumed was his security.

I wanted to go to Ella but something on the ground caught my eye. Picking it up, I saw it was a flash drive. I turned around, thinking it was his but he was long gone. Ella joined my side, looking where I was watching the mass of people walking in and out of the building.

"Why did Christian Grey talk to you?" She asked.

I looked at her. "You know who he is?"

"Yeah, you don't?"

"No, I didn't. As for your question, I have no idea why he stayed to talk to me. He could've just taken the money and left."

"Maybe you caught his attention."

"Maybe." I agreed.

"Stay away from him though." She warned. "He's a dominant, I could tell and we both know..."

"I'm anything but a sub." We finished in unison.


	3. Chapter 3

**Here you go, another chapter. This is a threat for you because of your amazing response to this story.**

 **There will be a pin on the pinboard today. It'll be up soon.**

 **Thank you for all the favorites and follows! Also, I love reading your reviews. They're very much apreciated.**

 **\- FS - FS - FS -**

 **All rights go to EL James.**

* * *

 **CPOV**

Someone I hardly cared about was standing in front of us all- the board- and was explaining why this deal would be so important and good for our company. He was talking and convincing us but I was not listening at all, instead my thoughts kept returning to the brunette from Escala, a week ago.

Indeed, it has been a week and she has been the only thing on my mind ever since. She never once left my mind, not even when I had my sub over and it didn't go well this weekend which isn't good since it's Susannah's first weekend. But because I had been preoccupied and because I had been the one to blame for the bad experience, I didn't exterminate the contract yet and gave her extra time because I was sure that she would live up to my expectations and make me forget about her.

"Mr. Grey, what do you think?" Ros asked, looking smug because she knew that I was not paying attention.

"I trust you completely with this, Ros. I will stand with whatever decission you make." I quickly stood up. "If we're done her, gentlemen, I need to get going. Have a nice evening."

An hour later I was walking into my apartment and was met with a sight I never thought I'd see. The brunette from the lobby was standing in my kitchen talking to Gail. Neither seemed to notice me which is good considering I was blatantly checking her out. She was looking good, great even in clothes that seemed to be made especially for her. She was wearing white ripped jeans with a navy shirt and a yellow blazer with soft pink pumps and as she had been the day I had first seen her, she was void of any makeup.

"Mr. Grey, I wasn't expecting you home yet." Gail immediately said as she spotted me. Both her and the brunette stood upright and turned to me to greet me. "Mr. Grey, I believe that you already have met Anastasia. She just came to return your flash drive, sir."

"It's nice to see you again, Mr. Grey. I'm sorry for keeping your housekeeper from her job but she was cooking something that smelled absolutely delicious, I had to see for myself what it was." The girl- Anastasia as I had just learned- explained to me. "I hope you didn't need the flash driving during the past week. I would've returned it sooner but I didn't know who you were or where you lived in this building so I couldn't leave it at the front desk."

"It is quite alright, Anastasia. On both accounts, actually. I did need the flash drive but I was able to do the presentation without it." I quickly deflected her apologies.

An awkward silence fell upon us before she turned to Gail again. "It was nice talking to you and finally meeting you, Mr. Grey but I guess I will leave you to your evening now. I should get going, have a nice evening."

"No. Please stay, I'd like to thank you for returning the flash drive. How about you stay to eat dinner with me? I'd like to get to know you, Anastasia." I invited.

She cocked a brow. "As a thank you for bringing back your flash drive? Isn't that a bit much? A simple thank you will do just as well."

"I want to get to know you better?" It came out more as a question, something I cursed myself for. I was a dominant for God's sake and I became an uncertaine man when she cocked a brow at me and took that tone on me. What was that woman doing to me?

She sat down at the breakfast table with a sigh. "Okay, I'd be bored in my own apartment so why not. I have nothing better to do and you seem like an interesting man to me."

"Is that so?" I asked just as Gail put two plates of food in front of us. "You can go, Gail. We'll handle it from here."

"Yes, sir. Goodnight." She said and retreated to her own place. I imagined Jason would join her soon but would handle some more stuff in the control room first before asking permission to go to his own place for the night. Now that Anastasia was here I think I might actually give it to him.

As we were alone she turned to me again. "Yes. You are quite interesting. What I think is the most interesting is that you can hide your nature so well in the public eye."

I nearly chocked on my food as she said that. "I'm sorry, care to repeat that last please?"

"Mr. Grey, sir, I've grown up with Ella Lincoln as my best friend. I'm well aware the two of you know each other and how you know each other. I've been raised more by her family than by my own. You could say that I grew up with BDSM and I've learned to recognize people who indulge in it."

"So you knew what I was when we met in the lobby?" I asked amazed.

She swayed her head from side to side slowly. "I will admit, I didn't. Not initially which is something I still beat myself up for, I should've seen it but I didn't. It was actually Ella that pointed it out to me. I did know, however, that you were something. I just didn't know what."

"Impressive, I will admit." I told her.

She giggled, the sweet sound filling up the room. "Thank you. Now, where is the NDA I'm positive I have to sign?"

I thought about it for a second. "You know what? I think I'm going to go out of my comfort zone here and just don't let you sign one."

"What if I go to the press with it? I'm sure I could make some good money with that. It'd be an exclusive, something that no one has ever published. It'd knock all those rumors of you being gay of the table." She asked.

I shook my head slowly as I took her in. "For some reason I don't think you will do that. Call me crazy but I think I can trust you."

"You can. I've kept Ella's lifestyle silent for a long time, I will do the same with yours." She promised.

We spent a long time after that just eating and talking about lots of things. I found out that she needed to be in Portland the next day for her graduation, one that I'd talk at. Of course I offered her a ride there with the helicopter but she declined because she would go with Ella early in the morning. We lost track of time and ended up spending several hours just talking and getting to know each other.

She was a very nice and lovely young girl with a big love for books but looking to work in the business field. She had applied for an internship at my company but made me promise not to interfere because she wanted to do it herself and make a name for herself by herself.

I walked her to the elevator whn it neared midnight. "Look, Christian, I really enjoyed myself tonight but we can't become anything more. You're a dominant and I actually enjoy my vanilla life. I would like to become your friend if you'd like. It must be nice to be able to talk freely without having to worry to slip up about your lifestyle."

I nodded. "I understand, Anastasia. It's okay and I would like to be your friend- it is indeed very nice to talk freely like I've done for the past couple of hours with you."

"Good. I'll see you tomorrow. Sleep well."

The doors of the elevator had already closed when I muttered, "Doubtful."


	4. Chapter 4

**Whoop whoop! Another chapter this week, as a treat for your support to this story and because I'm bored. I'm on a break from school right now and even though I tell myself every time that I will find something to do with my time but I never really do.**

 **Thank you for all the favorites and follows! Also, I love reading your reviews. They're very much appreciated.**

 **\- FS - FS - FS -**

 **All rights go to EL James.**

* * *

 **APOV**

My graduation ceremony had passed quickly and quite frankly, it was incredibly boring although the speech Christian had given, caught my attention. There was something about the way he spoke about the subject that told me there was more to it, that he might even have experience with being hungry but that seemed impossible because she knew what money the Grey's had. But then there was the fact that he was adopted and that he didn't like to talk about his life before the Grey's.

It didn't take a rocket scientist to put those two together. It was quite obvious that those two were related in some way.

It wasn't a surprise that my family hadn't come down for my graduation, after all I was not their little girl anymore.

The relationship between my and my parents wasn't always strained, in fact it used to be great. Ray and I used to be incredibly close, I was always his little 'Annie' but I grew up with the Lincolns as well and they couldn't have it that I saw them as a sort of second family to me. When Carla and Ray were getting a divorce, they sent me to spend some time with the Lincolns because they didn't want to put me in the middle of their fighting and their yelling. In the end, I spent nearly half a year with the Lincolns and after that things were never the same. Ray seemed to hate me and Carla didn't look at me anymore. Every time I would go to wherever she was to visit her she didn't take care of me.

In the end it got so bad that when I told Richard about it, he took me away from them and told them to get their shit together before they would get to see me again. I never went to live with either of them again.

Ray found a new wife and has new children and I've only met them twice because these last couple of years I haven't seen him. The only time I hear from him is around my birthday when he sends me a card and some money.

At least he hasn't completely abandoned me. Carla on the other hand hasn't even contacted me since the divorce nearly eight years ago now. The two weeks after she would sometimes send a text but now she doesn't even respond when I sent one.

The Lincolns were there though for my graduation and I even saw Christian looking around for me. He gave me a warm smile as I took my diploma from me and told me to wait for him at the reception, he said that he had a surprise for me with a crooked smile.

No matter how many times I tell myself that there can never be anything between me and him, his smiles and the looks he gives me still give me shivers- and the good kind. His touch sends tingles up my body and I know he feels it too. When we were in the elevator together this morning, on our way out, there was this electric sensation between us and it took everything in me to keep myself from giving in to the sensation and jump his bones. The only thing that kept me from doing so was the fact that I knew that he had a sub on contract now.

"Ana!" Phillipe exclaimed as soon as I neared them with my gown over my arm and my cap in my hand with my diploma. "You look lovely. Congratulations."

"Thank you."

"I like your look, dear Ana. Are those new clothes?" Lily, Ella's mother, asked.

I looked down at my clothes. I wore a pair of jeans with a white top and blazer and also a pair of ankle boots with a heel. "Yes they are. Ella insisted on buying new clothes for today."

"I trust that you used my money?" Richard asked with a raised brow.

Richard insists on me using his money on any occasion possible because he wants me to have a nice, safe life and because he wants me to use my own money for something else than clothes or books. He only allows me to use his money for that but if I wanted a new TV or a new car I'd have to buy it with my own money. So basically I had to pay for the luxury things in my life of my own money. Also his children were 'forced' to use his money but they made less of a problem of it than me.

Even though I did grow up with them, I was still raised by Carla and Ray and they never allowed me to buy clothes or anything else with their money. The moment I started working, they told me that I could buy my own clothes and stuff even though that I was already practically living with the Lincolns at that time.

I still felt wrong to accept money like that but they always insisted, stating that I shouldn't worry about it since they have enough money to provide for me as well.

"Of course I did." I replied.

"Good." He pulled me into a hug. "Congratulations, honey. I'm proud of you."

"Thank you." I whispered.

"Ana, you know that I'd love to stay around and celebrate this but I have to go. Something came up at home and it needs my attention immediately." Philippe explained.

I quickly nodded. "Yeah, sure. Go, I'm happy you even came at all."

"I'm proud of you, little sis."

"Ana! I'm super proud of you but I have to go with Philippe." Ella said apologetically.

"Yes, we need to as well, dear. You have our upmost sincere apologies but this is something we can not ignore." Lily explained.

"No, it's okay. You came here to share this with me. It's okay."

"I promise that we will celebrate. How does a party sound? This weekend?" Lily suggested.

"Really you don't have to do that." I quickly said.

She snorted. "Nonsense. Now, will you be okay here?"

I spotted Christian in the crowd. "I'll be fine. I need to say goodbye to some people anyway. You go and deal with whatever it is that needs to be dealt with."

"Okay."

I could tell that they were reluctant to leave as it had been their plan to take me out to a dinner to celebrate my graduation but there had been put a stop to that. I knew that they wouldn't leave unless it was absolutely necessary, I knew that they wanted to be there for me to celebrate this joyous moment but I was okay with them leaving because there was no way either Lily nor Richard would pass up this chance to celebrate me or my graduation.

Christian had spotted me as well and came to me, smiling though a bit confused as his eyes followed the Lincolns. "Are they leaving?"

"Yeah, they had to go deal with something back at home." I told him. "They're devestated that they could not stay to celebrate this with me but Lily is already planning the celebration of the century for my graduation. I'm sure they won't let this pass by without some sort of celebration."

"Well, we could always celebrate together? How do you feel about spending the remainder of the day with me?" He proposed. "We could spend the day together and have some lunch, perhaps even dinner?"

"Don't you have a company to get to?" I asked.

"I cleared my schedule." He shrugged.

"To spend the day with me?" I raised a brow.

Christian nodded. "To spend the day with you."


	5. Chapter 5

**My sister is in the hospital right now, just gave birth to her beautiful baby girl. I haven't been yet, I'm waiting for someone to pick me up but they'll be here soon which means that soon enough I will finally have my Godchild in my arms and that's why I'm updating again. I'd like to give me your 'present' for her birth- which is a tradition in my country. I don't know how other countries deal with it but where I come from we give a sort of present to the people who come to visit, mostly it's these sugar things. I tried to find the translation because I didn't know what it was in English and I keep coming with sugar beans, is that right?**

 **Anyway, that's why I'm updating again because obviously I can't give you that but I will give you a new chapter. I hope you enjoy.**

 **Thank you for all the favorites and follows! Also, I love reading your reviews. They're very much appreciated.**

 **\- FS - FS - FS -**

 **All rights go to EL James.**

* * *

 **APOV**

It has been a week since my graduation and I've fully settled into my apartment in Escala along with Ella. Actually, especially Ella.

One of her priorities was to get her dungeon ready in as minimal time as possible because she had to use the one in her parents' house and she didn't want to have to go there and back all of the time but she also didn't want to wait over two weeks before she could 'play'.

Which was what she was doing when I started to seek for shelter somewhere else because no matter how much I love Ella, I don't want to hear her whip or cane or who knows what else to some poor boy. I've actually met Laurent and he seems nice enough to me which is why I can't stay around to hear him cry out in pain/pleasure. I decided to go up to Christian's apartment which I hope, he was in and alone but there was also a possibility that he wasn't and that his sub was there.

I hoped to Gos that she- whoever she was- wasn't there. If she was then I wouldn't have anywhere to go because I would not go back to my own apartment. I was fine with it in our old apartment because the room was soundproofed there but she hadn't called yet to have that done, Ella promised that she would soon.

Kate wasn't in Seattle yet, instead she was on a trip to Barbados with her family but that meant that I couldn't go to her place and stay with her. I could go to Pike Place Market and check it out, perhaps stock our fridge while I'm at it but that seemed so far away to go to by foot. I knew that if I took a car that I'd get there fast but I didn't have a car anymore because Wanda miraculously died on me. Phillipe did something to her, I knew he did because he was always telling me to buy a new car, a safe car but I never did because Wanda was safe, I didn't see what the problem was.

My hopes were crushed when a woman was standing in front of the elevator, awoman that wasn't Gail and I knew that she was the only woman that came into the apartment apart from his sub.

She pushed past me and stomped into the elevator. My heels were clicking against the floor as I walked into the living room where I saw Christian sitting on his sofa with his back to me. "I told you to leave, Susanna. I meant now."

His voice was deep and had a dominant tone to it, no doubt was it his dominant voice. "I'm sorry, Sir. I have to disappoint you though, I'm not Susanna."

He turned around quickly. "Ana, what are you doing here?"

"Ella has her plaything over and the dungeon is not soundproof yet, now I love her but I don't need to hear that. I have no interest in hearing her whipping or caning a poor man and then hearing her have sex. I can deal with a lot but that goes a bit too far." I plopped down next to him. "Now tell me, why did you send your sub away?"

"She didn't satisfy me. Now I need to fend for myself because Gail is off on the weekends. Fancy an oven heated meal?"

"Sounds great but how about I cook, huh? For some reason that sounds even better." I proposed as I followed him into the kitchen.

"You can actually cook?" He asked perplexed.

"Yes, Christian, I can cook. I can cook quite well, actually, if I have to believe what Ella and Kate tell me. I had to learn how to cook when Ray refused to take care of me actually." I explained as I looked into his fridge. "How about Mac and Cheese?"

"My favorite."

"Great. Sit and drink wine or something and tell me about the sub that you just send away. She didn't seem very nice."

"I wouldn't know. I don't really get to know them besides the things that I get to know from the background checks. I don't really care to get to know them, no offense to them but I don't take them as my sub to get to know them. There's only one thing I need from them and it isn't that kind of company."

"Right." I slowly said.

"Ana, you have t-"

"No, Christian, I understand. I understand your needs and all but that doesn't mean I agree, you know? I mean it's not my thing. I won't judge you for your needs, you can't help them but that's not to mean that I fully agree with them. I hope you understand me as well."

"I do. I know it's not normal but it's who I am, it what I need in my life. I know that what you just said that that is what you believe, that this is who you are but I guess that we need to find some sort of middle as to what we-"

"No, Christian, if we're gonna be friends we shouldn't have to watch what we say to each other. We'll just have to learn to be careful with how we react to that. We can't judge each other, that will only lead to us becoming hateful to each other and will most likely ruin our friendship. I can be understanding for your lifestyle, I grew up with it but it's just weird to hear you talk about it."

"I know. I'm happy I can talk about it with you though."

"I am too." I said. "I'm sure it's a relief for you to be able to speak so freely about it."

"It is." He looked deep in thought for a second before looking up. "I have a thought that we could do to make this work."

"Tell me."

"We could make up rules."

Not what I expected. Not in the least what I expected.


	6. Chapter 6

**Another chapter because I'm just that bored and because I'm also very restless. I have nothing else to do.**

 **Thank you for all the favorites and follows! Also, I love reading your reviews. They're very much appreciated.**

 **\- FS - FS - FS -**

 **All rights go to EL James.**

* * *

 **APOV**

"Rules?" I repeated.

He nodded. "Yeah, just some rules. I'm not talking about a contract or something? They don't even have to be written down but I'd feel better if there was some sort of understanding between us.

I nodded slowly. "Okay, I can deal with that."

"Good." He walked to the other side of the breakfast bar and leaned against it with his eyes on me while I was preparing our food. "So first off is obviously the understanding part that we just discussed. We say what's on our minds and have an open mind to what the other says. If it is too much though we will say it though, perhaps with a sort of safe-word."

"How 'bout 'stop', seems effective to me."

"But so boring." He winked. "No, 'stop' is fine by me. Anyway, the second rule- as much as I love having you around and trust you to share stuff, my haphephobia is so bad that I'd even hurt you, something that I don't want. I don't want to hurt you but in return I'd like you not to touch my chest or back."

"Okay, I can understand that. I have a Godson with the same fear, you know." I shared. At his confused gaze, I clarified. "Uhm, after my parents got a divorce and I wasn't staying with the Lincolns yet, there was this orphanage that I'd volunteer at with a friend of mine. I was fifteen at the time and there was this one kid, Christian, and he'd gotten beaten by his mother and the men she brought home. One of the neighbours found out and called it in, I guess."

"That's your Godson?"

"Yeah. He had no family except for his mom and she was in prison so the orphanage appointed godparents. He immediately took to me, something that didn't go unnoticed. He stayed in the orphanage for a while until I got enough of the way they treated him and filed for him to go and live alone when he was old enough but until then, he lives with the Lincolns in Bellevue. He's now 15 himself and in a couple of months he'll be 16 and they'll send him to live on his own then. He needs to find his own apartment and have a job but he's looking forward to it. Anyway, he has haphephobia as well and I'm the only one that can touch him. I actually wanted to tell you this so you know that I understand. Chris told me what it felt like, of course it's different for you but the pain remains the same."

"Most people don't understand. Our biggest frustration is that we can't talk about it to someone because they won't understand." He confessed.

I nodded. "He shares your believes. His therapist sent him to this talk group thing but he never went back after the first meeting. No one understood him anyway. I really felt bad for him. Look, you can talk to me about it and I can try to understand but I won't actually understand."

"You know, if you want I can talk to him about it. I understand what he's going through and if it helps him in life, with his future then I wouldn't mind talking to him. I wouldn't want him to become like I have."

"What? A very impressive, succesful billionare?" I teased. "No, we wouldn't want that."

"I didn't mean that, and you know it. I was actually talking about a restrained man. Someone who doesn't have a normal love life. A troubled man. He could have a better life if he talks to someone who understands. I want to be that person. It may be too late for me but it's not too late for him yet."

"It's never too late for you, Christian. If you want to change, you still can. And if you want help, I'm right here, you know? I am willing to help you. I may not have known you for long but I'm willing to help you through this time in your life."

A small smile crept up his face. "That's nice but I think that'd be wasted hope and energy. I'm a lost cause."

"Don't say that." Dinner was ready so I started plating it and put one in front of him. "No one's ever a lost cause."

"You haven't actually 'worked' on me, have you? Trust me, you don't want to either. It's not recommended."

"We'll see about that, Christian. Let's make it a deal, by the end of July I'll have you a changed man. Is there anything you want changed?"

"I'd like for my family to be able to touch me and not have to be afraid of my reaction. I'd like to step out of the lifestyle as well, it doesn't hold the same appeal to me as it once did anymore. I don't know why but it just doesn't cut it for me anymore." He confided in me. "I'd like to just drop it, you know? I don't want to be part of it anymore, it's not for me anymore."

"I think I can help you with that as of right now, actually. It'll take time, I hope you're aware of that- you've been part of it for a while and it's been a major part in your life. Here's what I thought, you just pull out of it slowly and a little at a time. You take on a new Sub and you just do the usual except you drop the extremest aspects you indulge in. You completely forgo that and just do some other stuff. It'll take time to get used to that but when you're used to it, you start to drop some more aspects and after a while, you'll find that you won't need the lifestyle at all. If we're gonna work like that we'll need more time than until the end of July."

"Forget the deal, we'll take all the time you need. I can see it working."

"Okay. As for your family touching you, perhaps we could do this sort of touch therapy? We start at your shoulders and you let someone- anyone- put their fingertops on it until you say it has to stop. You come to your senses and start again. When you're used to that, we move up. Just like the BDSM, do you think that could work?"

"I can see it working. I mean, I'd like to give it a shot. On one condition."

"That is?" I was intrigued

"You're the one to touch me." He demanded before he stood up and left.

I looked at his back as he left and walked to what I knew to be the TV-room but I just huffed.

Again, not what I expected. Not what I expected at all.


	7. Chapter 7

**A new chapter because it's Sunday and it's been more than a week since I updated. I apologize.**

 **Thank you for all the favorites and follows! Also, I love reading your reviews. They're very much appreciated.**

 **\- FS - FS - FS -**

 **All rights go to EL James.**

* * *

 **CPOV**

Ana had been right, Lily had gone all out and organized this huge party for Ana's graduation. Since they lived in Bellevue and had a property that could rival my family's they decided to host the party in their backyard. It was summer and the temperature was 'just right' for a party outside, according to Lily that is of course.

Ana had ended up staying the night at my place because we talked late into the evening and she could barely keep her eyes open. Being the good friend that I am, I took her to one of the guestrooms- I made sure it was not the one I gave to my subs- and laid her down in there. When she woke up, she woke me up as well and dragged me to the estate with her. She told me that as a friend it is a duty to share her torture with her. She told me she hated parties and definitely the one that Lily would organize.

I can see why.

All the people that were present were all bussiness associates, people I have dealt with in the past and I was quite sure that Ana had never even talked to them in her life. My family was also present as they lived just down the street and they had also invited the entire neighborhood but I didn't see anyone that was the same age as Ana except my sister and I knew those two didn't know each other.

Ana had left me as soon as Ella came to tell her that their Aunt was here. I had no idea who their aunt was so I decided to leave them alone and join my own family. Of course Elliot just had to ask about the 'hot chick he wouldn't mind banging' that was around me all the time and that I could be so carefree with. I told him in no uncertain terms that he'd never have Ana and that she was my new friend, someone I'd met at Escala.

"That's good, dear. It's good to see that you are finally going out a bit more. I'd like to meet this girl, care to introduce me after she's done with Elena?" Mom asked.

I whipped my head around at the mention of Elena. I knew for certain that I hadn't mentioned her name when I told Ana about my past but she was a clever woman an- Aunt... Ella Lincoln... Elena Lincoln. Elena is Ella's aunt and the woman that Ana has spoken so highly of. Now I really needed to make sure that Ana would not know about my past with Elena, it could ruin their relationship.

"Sure, Mom. I'll see what I can do." I said, turning back to her. "Where's Dad and Mia?"

"Your father had to return to the office for a minute and Mia has joined him though I think she was bored here." Mother answered.

Elliot snorted. "I wonder why. Isn't this party supposed to be for your friend? Where are all her friends? What are all these people doing here? Except for Elena, I don't think she actually knows anyone here."

"She doesn't." I replied. "She told me this is how it goes everytime. Whenever there's a party for her, there are none of her friends and only business associates. She even said that if she were ever to get married, the entire guestlist would consist out of business associates that she's never met and wouldn't have a thing to say about it."

"Poor thing."

"She doesn't mind. She hates parties anyway and absolutely revolts being the centre of attention so if she can push that off of her by letting them invite these people that will only talk to Richard and Lily, she's happy to let them plan a party for 'her'."

"I wonder how she knows Elena, though." Mother said casually.

I turned around quickly, not quite believing what mother said. I didn't know that she knew Elena either, she never talked about her.

It hit me when I saw Elena and Ella interacting. Both shared the same surname- Lincoln- and I knew that she had a brother. Ana had told me she would see their Aunt while I would go to my family. Seeing how close the two were, I knew I had to make sure that Ana never found out that Elena is the woman who introduced me to BDSM when I was fifteen. She knew there was a woman and that she had done it so early on in my life but she didn't know who and I had to make sure that she didn't find out either, it could cause a rift between the two.

I cursed myself and Elena when the trio started walking to us. There was no way Elena woul not touch me, not kiss my cheek or something but she knew where to touch me and Ana knew that, she wasn't stupid- she'd figure it out herself.

I knew then that there was no way that I'd be able to keep this from her. She'd figure it out sooner or later and then we were screwed. I had no idea how she'd react towards me but Elena, she'd probably ignore her, perhaps even let her fall completely and I'd be the cause of it.

"Grace, dear. How wonderful to see you here." Elena greeted as she stepped closer to kiss my mother.

"Elena, I didn't know that you'd be here."

"How could I not be here? We're celebrating the graduation of my niece, of course I had to be here." Elena explained, looking down on Ana proudly.

The relationship between the two is something I never thought Elena'd engage in. She looked so proud of Anastasia and she looked as if she truly loved her, as an aunt would love her niece but this was a side of Elena I'd never seen and I didn't think I'd ever see it. This was very new but it suited her, somewhere.

"Elliot, you look good." Elena said.

"Thanks." Was the only reply my brother gave.

I know my brother didn't like Elena, he quite frankly hated her. He didn't like the way she dressed or how she acted, he didn't like the amount of plastic in her body- he didn't like her. Not that I could blame him, once upon a time I was just like him. She looked too fake, and she acted too familiar. I understood him but she helped me so now that was different.

"Christian." She sounded surprised to see me which was probably true. It was the middle of the day and I was anywhere else but my office or a meeting. "It's a lovely surprise to see you here."

"Yeah, I didn't really have a choice. Someone here forced me to come. Isn't that right, Ana?" I teased her.

Ana looked down with a blush. "I didn't force you to come, I just reminded you that it was today and that I'd like you to be there. Big difference, dude."

I didn't like being called 'dude' at all. I hated it. It sounded so wrong, definitely coming from her. I enjoyed it when she called me Christian or Grey but not dude.

"You two know each other?"Elena asked, looking between the two of us.

Ana nodded. "Yeah, that's the man I've told you about. The one I bumped into at Escala."

Elena looked at me with a hard glare. "Ah."

I knew I was screwed. She didn't like my friendship with Ana, at all. And I'd pay for it.


	8. Chapter 8

**A new chapter because it's Wednesday and it's been more than a week since I updated. I apologize.**

 **Pins are on my board!**

 **Thank you for all the favorites and follows! Also, I love reading your reviews. They're very much appreciated.**

 **\- FS - FS - FS -**

 **All rights go to EL James.**

* * *

 **APOV**

Months passed by and no one knew that I knew about the relationship Christian had with Elena. It was already September and I have been working at Grey House for a while now. At first I was just Andrea's assistant but she took a vacation and she isn't due back for another two weeks so until then I'm taking over her job.

My friendship with Christian is strained but I know he could tell that something was up with me. It wasn't what it used to be anymore and that was because I knew that Elena was Christian's dom when he was 15. I've known ever since my graduation party about their relationship but I've never told either of them. I've slowly begun to pull back from Elena, our weekly visits have turned into monthly visits and I was hoping that I could just ignore them all together.

I really couldn't pull back from Christian because I was working so close to him and because we live so close together. I stay over at his place every weekend now that he doesn't have a sub anymore because Ella's plaything always comes during the weekend.

I also couldn't pull away from Christian because I've fallen in love with him.

I've known for a while now but haven't done anything about it because of who he is and because he is most likely not interested in me that way. Ever since he threw Susannah out he hasn't had another sub but instead went to BDSM clubs and slowly but surely has been getting out of the lifestyle, now he was completely out of it. He hasn't visited a club for a month now and I was super proud of him.

Part of me wishes that he'd see me as more than just his friend but I knew that he'd never see me as more than just a friend.

He's also been avoiding Elena for some reason, I don't know why. It started around July, after he spent a week with Christian. They went hiking together and went on a trip to Aspen with me but they busied themselves with 'man stuff' and when we came back, Christian's been doing all he could not to talk to Elena. He even went as far as using me to avoid her while I was trying to do the same. I think he knew that I knew there was more between them than just business partners and that that was why I started avoiding and ignoring her.

 _Tonight_ he was taking me out to dinner to celebrate our five month 'franiversary'- you get it? Friends and anniversary? He made it up, not me. I think it's actually quite stupid but he was so proud when he said it the first time that I didn't have it in me to tell him that it was actually quite stupid. I couldn't help but feel overly excited even though it wasn't even a date.

I kept telling myself it wasn't a date but while I was getting ready for our dinner, I put in that little bit of extra effort to look good for him- I even put on some make up. I decided to wear a dress because I know he loves seeing me in one, he told me so himself when he first saw me in a dress but this one had a lower cut out and was shorter, the heels underneath it made me taller and I was sure that I would reach his chin. My hair was in a fishtail braid and I had minimal make up on, but make up none the less.

After I was completely ready, I went to the elevator and rode up to the penthouse. Christian told me to wait there for him because he was handling a confrence call but after that he was all mine.

 _All mine._

That sounded incredibly great but it made me realise that it'd never actually be true. Christian would never really be mine but I'd always be his.

I knew I didn't have a silly crush anymore, I was way past that stage, instead I was in love with him. I was knots in the stomach, sweaty palms in love with Christian Grey and he didn't know it. He was the first man I was ever in love with, no one ever before had made me feel as Christian made me feel.

I was screwed.

* * *

 **CPOV**

Tonight was the night that I'd finally confess to Ana what I felt for her. I was ready to be rejected, I didn't care but I felt that she should know how much I'm in love with her. For months I've been in love with her and she didn't know it but tonight that'd change. I felt that she deserved to know even if she didn't return the feelings and felt better if our friendship would end.

I was okay with that.

 _Not._

But I knew that it was the right thing to do at this moment. It wasn't healthy for me anymore, in August she briefly dated someone from the HR department from Grey House and I went completely mad out of jealousy.

Christian Junior- as I've started calling him- has known about my feelings since her graduation party and is actually the one that forced me to tell her. He told me that I didn't need to be a pussy and needed to man up because she deserved to know the truth.

Fancy coming from him.

He can't even tell her that Elena aproached him like she aproached me. He tells me that she'd go mad and would do something very stupid. He also added that it was different.

I don't see the difference.

I knew Ana saw that I was starting to ignore and avoid Elena and I knew that she would search for the reason but I was okay with her not knowing because I knew that Junior knew her better than I did and if he thought that she'd do something stupid, she more than likely would do something stupid.

The confrence call that kept me from going to Ana inside my living room, where I knew she was waiting for me.

I had the entire evening planned out. We'd enjoy a dinner in the mile high club and then we'd go for a walk where I'd confess my feelings. Hopefullt we'd end up back at my place because it was Friday and she always stayed for the entire weekend- hopefully that didn't change after tonight. I enjoyed having her around and I knew that Gail enjoyed having her around as well because it meant that she didn't have to cook- not that she minded cooking, it was her job after all.

Our weekends together were always amazing, sometimes Junior would stay as well and I'd learn them both the ropes of having a company. Soon after meeting me, Junior took an interest into what I did and wanted to learn as well. Now he works as my intern and is learning the ways of being a CEO, he also lived alone now that he was 16 in an apartment in Escala, a floor below Ana. I owned it and 'rented' it out to him but he didn't really pay for it, instead he worked for me in return. Ana and Junior both insisted that was too much but I assured them both that it was okay.

I liked Junior. He was very nice and not like other teenagers I've met. He enjoys reading almost as much as Ana and enjoys studying with me.

There were many nights that he'd come up to my place after school and study with me or Gail or he'd come to Grey House to study at my office. He was so proud to sit in at a meeting. He even got to give a presentation one evening and he gave me even better than what I bargained for.

He was a great asset to my company.

He'd arrive while I was at dinner with Ana tonight and would watch my new buddy.

On request of both Ana and Junior, I've bought a Pekinese because they thought that I needed company. I've always been in love with Pekineses because they were so beautiful so I gave in and bought a girl, named her Brit.

Finally the call ended and I could go to Ana. Once in my living room, I stopped in my tracks at the sight of the angel in my living room.

"Ana." I breathed. "You look absolutely stunning."

I was screwed.


	9. Chapter 9

**Here I am with a new (short) chapter and it's been almost a month. I am so so sorry! Life got in the way but I hope you enjoy this new chapter. Hopefully the next one won't take so long but my exams are nearly coming up so I wouldn't count on it.**

 **Talking about exams, between june 8th and the 21st I won't be updating a lot because those are my exams and so I won't have a lot of time to update, sorry.**

 **Pins are on my board!**

 **Thank you for all the favorites and follows! Also, I love reading your reviews. They're very much appreciated.**

 **\- FS - FS - FS -**

 **All rights go to EL James.**

* * *

 **APOV**

Christian brought me to a fancy restaurant after a quite awkward car ride. After he came into the living room and told me I looked beautiful, I blushed and stuttered because I had no idea what to say to that. I think he took it the wrong way- don't ask me how he did that- because he quickly put a stop to it and dragged me to the garage where he nearly pushed me into the car and we were sitting side by side in silence.

I had no idea what to say to him but I was feeling awkward and I asked him where he was taking me and he curtly answered by telling me the name of the restaurant that I could never pronounce.

This 'frieniversary' was going southwards quite quickly and I didn't see it getting better any time soon. Perhaps it was not the best plan to tell him about my feelings tonight. He wasn't in the best of moods anymore, I actually didn't think it'd be the best idea for tonight.

"Ana..."

"Christian..." We spoke in unison. We both let out an awkward chuckle and looked around.

"You go first." I offered.

He cleared his throat. "Anastasia Steele, I have something important to ask you."

My heart was hammering in my chest. Did he feel the same way without me knowing? Nooooo... Of course not, that'd be impossible. But what if he knew how I felt? Was he going to say that I needed to stay away from him? That I needed to stop feeling that way for him because there was no way he'd ever feel the same?

Please don't.

"I wanted to ask... whether you knew what you wanted to eat?" He finished his sentence after a brief pause.

Okaaaay... Maybe that was what he wanted to ask me but I was quite certain that it wasn't. "Uhm... I'll take the pasta pesto. Thanks."

The waiter came with our drinks and asked if we knew what we wanted to eat. "We'll take two dishes of pasta pesto, please. And two glaces of your best red wine."

"Certainly, sir." He nodded before leaving.

We sat together at a table, talking about many things- mostly business related- but never once did I get the courage to confess my feelings. Ella's words came to mind _'The longer you keep it to yourself, the more difficult it's going to get to be around him'_

I knew her words were true, it was already quite hard to be around him now, knowing that he could fall in love with someone else at all times, that he would fall in love with someone else one day and that I'd most likely still be pining after him then.

Our dinner was served and not once did we talk about my feelings. I knew that I was waiting this long until there wasn't going to be any time left for me to tell him I was in love with him.

Time flew by and before I knew it we were heading home. The uncomfortable awkwardness of before was gone as we were talking freely about many things. I felt like I was still getting to know Christian every day even though we were already pretty close and probably knew more of each other than anyone else knew.

I followed Christian up to his apartment where I'd pick up my godson and get him home. Inside we heard laughter and voices.

"I wonder if she told him." That was my godson.

"I wonder if he told her." That was Gail.

"You'd think they'd have told each other earlier with how close they are." Christian 'Junior', as Christian 'Senior' dubbed him, said.

"Yeah, or worked it out with how smart they both are." His housekeeper added.

Christian and I shared a look but decided to let it play out because we stayed out of sight so that they didn't know we were there.

"Honestly, I love Ana more than anything but right now she's truly being stupid." I almost scoffed at that but Christian prevented me of doing so by putting his hand on my mouth.

"Right? Christian is amazing, he's truly a pleasure to work for but right now he's being blind."

I raised an eyebrow at him but he just shrugged. I had a feeling I knew what they were talking about but it didn't make sense. If it was true what they were saying, Christian returned my feelings.

"I know! I mean, Ana is not exactly being subtle about her feelings for him. Her love for him is written in everything she does. I wouldn't be surprised if she has written 'Ana Grey' in her notebooks or something."

The urge to scoff came up again but his hand was still on my mouth, preventing me from doing so.

Christian had stiffened behind me. "You're in love with me?"

His tone said everything I needed to know. He was not in love with me, he only saw me as a friend. I struggled out of his grip. "Don't worry about it."

With that, I went to the elevator and left him. Right now I didn't care that Ella had Sean over, I just wanted to be alone.

I just wanted to be away from him.


	10. Chapter 10

**Here I am again with a short chapter but I thought you deserved it because I hit 100K on my very first story and it's been a very long time. My apologies.**

 **Thank you all for waiting patiently and I hope that you enjoy.**

 **As always, I thank you for your follows/favorites/reviews. Thank you!**

* * *

 **APOV**

Avoiding Christian proved to be easier than I thought. Since I got the job at Grey House, it had been impossible not to run into him but I found that I actually could if I were really to try. It's been two weeks since Christian found out that I was in love with him but the look in his eyes was one I'd never forget. It's as if he was repulsed by it. By me.

Ever since then I've been throwing myself into my work, going to plenty of meetings out of town or just making sure I wouldn't have to be in the building for it. I think I've been in Grey House for a whole three days out of the fourteen that I worked which is clearly not a lot.

I've also avoided staying at Escala because I would never know if I could run into him. Instead I've been staying with Ella's parents because I know he wouldn't think of looking there.

But boy, I was wrong about that.

It was my day off and I was dressed in some casual wear. It had begun to cool down as October came but it was still quite nice out. For that day I'd decided to wear ripped jeans and a white shirt with white sneakers and my hair was up in a half ponytail and braids.

I was home alone with Christian Junior because Lily and the others were out of town, Ella included. I occasionally checked up at the apartment to see if it was being cleaned and such but I always made sure that I didn't stay longer than absolutely necessary and never longer than 30 minutes. I also made sure to do it during office hours so that Christian was at work and I'd have no chance of running into him.

When the bell sounded through the mansion, I was surprised and Junior as well. He offered to get it, which I allowed him to do. "Christian!"

"Junior! Hey, is Ana here?" He asked.

I heard his voice and froze, not knowing what to do. When Junior said where I was, I woke up from my stupor and walked to the entrance hall where the two were. "Christian, can I help you?"

He looked at me, his eyes widening. "Ana."

"Yeah?" I was acting as if nothing had ever happened, as if he didn't know what I felt for him. "Is there something I can help you with?"

"Uhm, yeah... I was wondering if you would take a walk with me? I would like to talk to you." He offered, gesturing to the open door.

I smiled and nodded. "Sure. Chris, you'll be fine right? You know where everything is and how to take care of yourself for an hour or so?"

The young boy nodded. "Yeah, of course. Go. I'll be right here when you return."

"Okay."

The first couple of minutes were silent and awkward. We just walked down the empty, calm streets that were abandoned at this hour in the afternoon. Nearly everyone in the neighborhood was gone, off to work or somewhere else. The houses were empty as the driveways predicted and the streets were eerily silent.

I had enough of the silence, it was too much and it made everything even more awkward. "Christian..."

Aparently he'd had the same idea because at the exact same moment, he said "Ana..."

We both laughed but he was the one to speak first. "Ana, look. I know that my eyes must have said the exact opposite of what I actually wanted to say that night. It was a total shock that you liked me. That you were in love with me. I mean, how could you be in love with me? I was a no one, really. At least, I was a no one to you. Wait, let me finish. You didn't see me as a hot shot billionaire, you just saw me as a 28 year old man, nothing more. So really, I was a no one to you. You only saw me as your friend... or so I thought."

"Christian, you were never a no one to me." I said.

"No, apparently not. Because I was falling in love with you since you ran into me in the lobby of Escala but you were just... You never looked at me like that so I thought that you wouldn't feel the same for me but then I heard from someone else that you did. I was so shocked by it but then you ran and I couldn't find you... hey, where did you go then?"

"I went to Kate's apartment that night. She called me a coward." I confessed. "I really am."

"No, you're not but I get you. I was shocked and I am not known for my poker face when I'm caught of guard and trust me, I was caught of guard that night." He took a deep breath. "Now comes the most important part of my speech, Anastasia Rose Steele. You are the most amazing woman in this world and in my life. I am in love with you and as it turns out, you are also in love with me so I would love if you'd go out on a date with me."

I was shocked. He was in love with me too and he admitted it so easily. He was in love with me.

Christian Trevelyan Grey was in love with me, Anastasia Rose Steele.

I was shocked, as I had already said. But there was only one answer I could give. "Yes."

* * *

 **I know it's a short chapter but it's the best I could do.**

 **Also, quick question... Am I the only one or is anyone else here obsessed with BTS and KPOP? Because I am? I am so obsessed with it that I have started writing a fanfiction on Jungkook on Wattpad. If anyone is interested in reading, the link to my account is on my bio.**


End file.
